


summertime

by starlightaegi



Series: chanbaek + baby tae [4]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Married Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Parents Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun, tae turns into a wolf pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightaegi/pseuds/starlightaegi
Summary: Taehyung turns into a werewolf for the first time, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol help their pup.as well as the baby goes to the pool for the first time.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: chanbaek + baby tae [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	summertime

**Author's Note:**

> we get to see baby pup taetae and I’m so excited! I feel that it’s going to be so cute 🥺

Taehyung was sitting in the floor, playing with his toys while chewing on his teething ring. The baby had recently started to teeth which made him grumpy and want more affection. This was also the time that most babies would shift into their wolf forms for the first time.

Chanyeol was chilling on the couch watching a drama while Baekhyun was making lunch. He was told strictly to stay out of the kitchen, even though he could help. The drama was close to the end of the episode when the alpha felt tugging at his pant leg. Chanyeol looked down and then back up, but did a double take. The baby shifted into his wolf form.

Taehyung was a mix between black and a light grey with a hint of white, but the grey was more prominent. The baby tilted his head, and pawed at Chanyeol’s pants, wanting to be picked up. The alpha picked him up and held him up which the baby gave a loving kiss. It took a minute for the shock to go away.

“Baekhyunnie! Come here!”

The omega ran into the living room, and Taehyung started to wag in his tail in excitement to see his papa. As soon as Baekhyun sat down on the couch, the baby climbed onto his lap. The baby gave a lot of kisses before getting comfortable on Baekhyun’s lap. He leaned into the soothing touch he was getting from both of his parents.

“he’s so adorable!”

Baekhyun rubbed the baby’s ear making the baby purr in contentment. He was too cute for either of his parents to handle. He was going to make their hearts combust from all this adorableness. 

“he’s the perfect mix between the both of us.”

Baekhyun gave Taehyung to Chanyeol and shifted into his wolf form. His wolf was a grey with a hint of white in some places. When babies shift for the first time they find the comfort in their parents wolf form. When Baekhyun got comfortable on the floor, Taehyung wiggled out of Chanyeol’s arms, and into the floor next to the omega. The baby rubbed himself against Baekhyun’s side, then making himself comfortable next to his papa, ready to take a nap. 

After watching the baby get comfortable, Chanyeol shifted into his wolf form. His wolf form was pure black, which was common in most alphas. He curled up beside Baekhyun, making Taehyung be in between them. He gave them both on the head before getting more comfortable, and falling asleep soon after.

🐯☁️

It’s the middle of July, the sun was beaming, and the couple decided it was a pool day. They haven’t gone this year, which they didn’t mind, because Taehyung didn’t like loud noises. His ears were sensitive, and any form of loud noise makes the baby cry and want to hide.

When they got there, it was busy, as expected for a Saturday afternoon. They had reserved the area that was used for parties, and was going to have a summer barbecue. Jeongguk and Yoongi were already there, playing in the pool. Taehyung was watching all the people playing in the pool, and he wanted to go into the pool.

“pa-pa!”

“yes, darling?”

Taehyung didn’t know the word for pool, so all he could do was point to the water, and he clapped his hands with a giggle.

“you want to go in the pool?”

The baby giggled again, and soon enough he was in the pool all geared up. He was sitting in the baby float that had a couple of toys attached to it, but he was more focused if having a tight grip on Baekhyun’s finger. Even though he wanted to go into the pool, he didn’t want to stray away from his papa and be left alone.

Taehyung put his hand down on the water, causing it to splash. His eyes widened in surprise, and did it again to see if the water did it again. When it did, he giggled and clapped his hands in excitement.

“pa-pa!”

“I see, is it amazing?”

Baekhyun smiled at the precious baby, not believing how adorable he was. He didn’t believe a human could be cute, except for maybe Chanyeol, but that’s not the point.

“you’re so cute!”

Taehyung held his arms up to be picked up, he rather be held than be in his floating thing. And who was Baekhyun to refuse to hold his precious baby. He made it toward the edge of the pool where Chanyeol was. 

“yeollie, can you take this, please?”

“sure, sweetheart.”

Chanyeol grabbed the float, and Taehyung reached his arms out towards his appa. He wanted both of his parents in the pool with him since he’ll be more content, and he felt secure with both of them around.

“pa!”

Even though he had a barbecue to prepare for, Chanyeol got in the pool anyway. He didn’t particularly want to swim today but anything for his sweethearts. He had reached them in no time.

“hello, my babies.”

Chanyeol picked Taehyung up, and the baby immediately nuzzled into his neck, and watched the other kids playing in the water. He saw all of them playing with a lot of different toys, and he was fascinated by all the colors and the abundance of toys.

“pa!”

“wanna play, cupcake?” 

Taehyung nodded his head with a tiny giggle, and so they played for a little while until it was time to eat for the barbecue. They all celebrated until the baby fell asleep, and then they went home.

The couple laid the baby in the center of the bed, with pillows around him in case he decided to roll around. Twenty minutes later, they went underneath the covers, taking away the pillows and scooting closer to Taehyung.

“goodnight, yeol, love you.” 

“love you too, sweetheart.” 


End file.
